Mutual Understanding
by Lady Fairy Moth
Summary: This is a quick drabble I wrote a while back ago and decided to upload it today. I decided to write an about a scenario I imagine happens when Steven isn't around.


Author note: I own nothing and I just wanted to make a missing seen fic .

While Steven was over at Connie's during the snowstorm.

"Okay, Steven's going to be gone for a few hours I have a task for you two. and I didn't want Steven anywhere near this mission. He's nowhere near ready to do this." Pearl was on the couch. she looked ready to settle in for the afternoon, and the warp turned on in the background. but turned to her attention to garnet listening to every word with her full attention her ease from earlier was gone.  
"What's so urgent Garnet?"  
Amethyst came shambling into the room a bag of chaaaaps in hand.

"What's up big boss?"

"Well, I need both you near the warp pad located in the ocean. I noticed with my future vision there will be an invasion of corrupted gems heading for the coastline. They have already touched down in Jersey, but they have evacuated the Jersey shore, and a few humans are trying to fight them. But it's pathetic attempt but I'm hoping to deal with that part I will take care of that. you two taking care of the ones heading for empire city. "  
"Let's go, Pearl, you heard Garnet P! let's go."

It was abrupt, but Pearl accepted it this was urgent there wasn't time for manners. Especially when the humans were endangered again. We warp to the warp hub in the middle of the ocean. There was an overwhelming number of them rising from the sea. When getting off the warp, we take our weapons and stand back to back. with pearl and amethyst taking more and more out more seemed to rise from the sea. Like endless senseless army something about them driving them towards the surface for some reason. None of them were clued into yet. With each one, they take out two more take its place while they're holding their own the corrupted gems where getting in solid hits one both them.

"We are barely getting any breathing room Amethyst!" sending three beams at particular corrupted gem that had leaped in union with three others that had tried to corner her.  
"We need to consider the options. the wave of corrupted gems seems colossal what has gotten them so riled up?"  
"Yeah, p dog we're gonna be overrun soon! What do you want to do here? We are kind of in a tight spot."  
"I think we may need to fuse Amethyst. Opal has the precession and can clear them out and bubble them so we can help Garnet on the mainland.  
"Is it really that dire p? You sure we can't handle it without having to do that?"  
"I'm sure. We are outnumbered and theirs some gigantic corrupted gems that would take all three of us to poof and that would leave the rest of them to take out empire city. no, if the both of us fuse we can stop the rest here and now."

"Fine p I hope we can hold it long enough to stop them here and get to Garnet."  
From the corner, I can see amethyst starting the fusion dance; I move quickly to sync to her movement. I felt myself, and amethyst fade and the tranquility and peace that being opal can leave me with. Amethyst who for once taking things seriously is my only company in the space between as opal. Who was making fast work of the corrupted gems there was at least 500 hundred of them heading for the eastern seaboard. She made swift work, but I felt amethyst thoughts they were positive about taking on the corrupted gems.  
"I see you're smug."  
"Yeah we are a stone cold fox, and an even great fighter even Opal is lot more light on her feet, but she puts in work I'm surprised you're not smug. "  
"I am were taking out an army on our own. I'm proud of us we're making quite the team today."  
" I can feel Amethyst being flustered thoughts it almost pulled us apart."  
"Amethyst we need to be in sync in order to keep going "  
"I'm sorry p the complete through a loop I'm used to you criticizing what I do, not telling me were good together especially when were fused."  
"Just stay calm we can talk when we're back in Beach City. We can speak about how we feel and about we talk to each other ."  
We were able to hold the fusion we felt more stable than we have been in a very long time since Steven asked us to fuse months ago.  
We started running towards shoreline with opal. We didn't leave one gem monster behind, and we know garnet is in need of assistance using the speed and bit of jump manipulation. We got to the shore quick enough to see Garnet was fending them off but looking at us fused with a huge smile.

Final note: I hope you enjoy it I wrote this with the thought in mind wanted some fluffy and cute moment. the fact that moment future vision episode had a bunch of things we the audince see .


End file.
